Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara
'More about Ryuusei' 'Appearance' Ryuusei is a middle-sized, slim young man with short black hair. He usually dresses in a very casual-stylish way, even with just woven clothing and furs available. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' Ryuusei is a very lazy young man who acts like a playboy and generally dislikes troublesome things. He always tries to take the easiest route possible, but whenever it comes to Kurumi, Ryuusei becomes very serious about things and takes action. He will not even stop at committing crimes to get her what she needs. Ryuusei took Haru hostage to force Hana into exploring a dangerous area, and even fought Ran with his own life on the line to stop her from claiming their water source and Kurumi's life. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Although not much is shown about Ryusei's skills he has shown that he excels in extreme sports such as paragling. He has also displayed skills similar to skateboarding or snowboarding. 'Past' (before being frozen) Unknown. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Ryuusei and his group entered the New World three years prior to the start of the series and wandered around Japan for a long time until they finally settled down in the Kansai region. His first appearance is in chapter 21 of the series, Pampas Grass chapter, "Earthworms and Corn" when he was punished by Akio for slacking off on his tasks. (The first time we got to see his face directly was during chapter 52 of the Ash arc, "Like Seaweed", when he fought Ran over their water source and Kurumi.) Natsu discovered that Akio and Ran pretty much had enslaved their team and forced them to work quotas. They hit their teammates if they didn't fulfill their assigned workload and forbid everyone from having sex in order to defy the original goal of the 7 Seeds project: leaving behind descendants. Arashi and Semimaru secretly followed Natsu because they were worried about her safety. But seeing that the young punk had used this opportunity to help himself to some corn, Akio considered the two of them thieves and had them tied up by Karita. Later on in the night when Akio and Ran were in a drug dream, Natsu freed them and Izayoi offered them some drinking water. But thanks to his sharp senses for humans, Semimaru realized that there was poison inside and stopped his teammates from drinking the water. Together with Arashi, he halted Izayoi's attempt to poison the entire Team Autum by putting the cyanide capsule's content into the group's fresh water tank. Arashi took away the capsule from the failed guide and attempted to persuade the slaves to leave Team Autumn. But they considered following Akio and Ran as the only way to survive and refused to follow the three of them. Some months later, a volcano erupted. The falling ash destroyed Team Autumn's fields. Then, Kurumi got pregnant from Ryuusei - and so broke the group's law of not allowing sex. Akio and Ran were out to kill her because Kurumi refused to abort the baby, but Izayoi stepped up for the very first time and persuaded Ryuusei, Kurumi and Akane to run away together with him. The Autumn leaders and their group searched for them to no avail until they were forced to seek shelter somewhere else as their village became uninhabitable. Half a month later, they came across the runaways, Hana, Haru and Aramaki in the ruins of Ryugu Shelter where Ryuusei and his group had been hiding from Akio's group. Ryuusei took Haru hostage in order to force Hana into exploring an unknown, possibly dangerous area for them and bring back any useful goods. Akio, Ran and Sakuya stole Aramaki's boat though and explored Ryugu Shelter while collecting everything useful, ignorant to the danger of Acari X. They finally attempted to open the freezer but were stopped just in time by Izayoi who for the very first time yelled at them, surprising them enough to leave the freezer again. When the shelter started collapsing, Akio and Ran ran away, even leaving Sakuya back. Shortly after that though, they reunited with Hana's group and worked together in order to discover a way out of the crumbling shelter. When they finally safely reunited with Ryuusei's group and left the shelter, Team Summer A approached them. Ango tried to shoot Ran for being a potential infection herd of Acari X, but Izayoi shielded her and died taking the bullet. In face of the tragedy, Akio and Ran decided to reconcile with the rest of their team and travelled together with Hana's group back to Team Spring's base. They found it destroyed by a flood though, and in search for the missing Spring members, discovered Momotaro had been captured by Team Summer A. Akio and Ran decided to kidnap Koruri in order to force them into exchanging hostages. Their plan got messed up by the attack of the White Piranha Bats, though, and most of Team Autumn's members ended up severely injured. Ryuusei was very worried about how much longer Kurumi would have to travel around in her advanced in pregnancy state. Thus, they grudgingly decided to live together with Team Summer A in their base. Team Autumn settled in quite fast, although Akio had to say a few severe words to them because he disapproved of the way Team Summer A wallowed in self-pity. Ryuusei gave it his best to care for Kurumi and started considering Hana as his sister-in-law due to her advices. Kurumi was pleased when Ryuusei began trying to find out what she needed without asking her, although she'd have liked it too if he quit his playboy attitudes. When Hana went missing and Ango's rape attempt was discovered, Akio made it very clear to Ango and Ryou that the "commoners" weren't as peaceful as the "elites" thought and, together with Sakuya and Aramaki, drove them out of the community. Ryuusei was very sad as well, but had to stay strong for Kurumi's sake. Around one or two months later, a forest fire destroyed Summer A camp. Ryuusei and his team were forced to move again, travelling into an uncertain future. 'Further information' Return to Ryuusei Ogiwara Return to Team Autumn Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Autumn Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums